Why Blue roses?
by keiLuvsme
Summary: Why does Ren receives blue roses? Read and find out


Pairing: Yamato x Ren

Warning: Boy x Boy Relationship

Why _Blue _Roses?

_21th of March_

_Flashback_

"_Hey, Yamato why are you giving me these roses?" Young Ren said curiously_

"_Nothing, I just feel like it doing it" Young Yamato replied not looking at Ren's eyes_

"_If you just fell like it, why you are giving me roses every day since one week after we met" Ren said searching for Yamato's eyes to meet him..._

"_I told you I just feel like it and their the blue ones you like I thought you'll like it" Yamato rolled his eyes, still not making eyes contact to Ren_

"_I do ... like them, thanks Yamato" Ren said._

_Yamato finally look at him._

_Ren smelled the roses and smiled at him._

_Yamato blush hed..._

_-End of Flashback-_

Morning. At school, Ren opened his locker and saw some blue roses.

He smells it and can't hide the smile on his face...

'_Stupid, Yamato'_

He quickly ran up stairs, to the rooftop

Found Yamato sitting asleep there. Well not really sleeping though

Soon Yamato notice Ren's presence...

"So did you found it.?" Yamato asked obviously

"Well, yeah ... It's the first thing I saw in my locker, so obviously you put it there..." Ren said, he sat beside Yamato.

Silence...

"I never thought you'll take your word seriously after all these years, Yamato." Ren start, breaking the silence

"But you like it, right "Yamato said he face Ren with the teasing glare...

Ren blushed...

"Yamato" Ren said out of nowhere

"Huh?" Yamato asked

"It's been years since you first gave me blue roses, why are you still doing it..."

Ren curiously asked

Yamato gave him a smile ... a smile with lots of meaning

"Do you know what day it is?" Yamato asked

"It's the-..." Ren stop, he remembered, it's the day where he heard Yamato told him that he likes him... and the day Yamato first gave him roses...

"It's the day where you first gave me roses..." Ren said

Yamato look at the sky... pure blue and white... His heart has been beating every time he remembered the day...

"On that day, I Realize How much I love you...trying to hide it from you ... I just gave you roses from that day onwards..." Yamato said firmly, every detail with emotion...

"You, what, how ..?" Ren asked still coniferous

"I said I love you ... How? ... It's simple ... the first time I saw you... you showed me the real you...

Noisy , non-stop talking , if you want something you really want it , you memorized informations about me in just one day , you're not shy to tell your opinion , you're the one I love..." Yamato confess, not skipping a beat straight from his heart.

Ren smiled...his face , blushing , he doesn't know how to react , his friend Yamato , the one he look up to , the one who gave him courage to strength every time he fall , The yamato He love from the moment their eyes met...

He smiled, again...

"Then why are you giving me roses? I see no connections at all" Ren asked he look at the roses in his hand

"Since that time , I can't tell you what I truly feel, I decide , promise myself that I will give you roses , because every time I give it to you , I also give my heart..." Yamato look at Ren... and smile...

Ren raise his head ... and stare at Yamato.

Silence between them...

The worry Yamato ...and ...The Super Happy Ren...

"I love you" Yamato said, he worried but feels relaxed afterward, he finally said it...

"I love you too, Yamato" Ren said, looking straight at Yamato's eyes

Yamato feel like he won the lottery, his heart: beating really fast...

He hug Ren

Ren on the other hand is also happy, now it's finally clear... that _He loves him..._

They break the hug...

Yamato leaned down to kiss Ren

Surprised, Ren enjoyed the kiss

The kiss was soon broke

They smiled at each other...

Then Ren remember...

"Yamato "he started

"We still have classes to attend right. Let's go" Ren stoop up not letting go of Yamato's hand...

"You're right; Yankumi's going to freak out..."

Smiling at each other...

As they walk together...

Side by side...

Forever...

-End-


End file.
